


I Love You

by phanipiel (Klaine_Lover)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/phanipiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John says "I love you" to Sherlock a lot but Sherlock has only said it to him once. John understands that even though Sherlock is a very emotional person, it's hard for him to express those feelings. Despite that, John can't help but feel a little disappointed sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

John says “I love you” to Sherlock a lot. He says it when leaves for work while kissing Sherlock’s cheek, forehead, or lips. He says it when his boyfriend makes a particularly brilliant deduction. John says it when they arrive home after a case while still high on adrenaline. He says it before, during, and after they have sex. He says it in the middle of a case when the great idiot bangs his head and nearly gives himself a concussion. John even says it at random moments.

  
However, Sherlock has only ever said the words to John once. It was before they were a couple.

  
~Flashback ~

  
The detective had interrupted another one of John’s dates. It had been going pretty well until Sherlock arrived at the restaurant and started asking John questions about the case at the time.

  
When John had asked for Sherlock to leave, the genius began to analyze John's date. He barely let one deduction out when the offended date stood up and left.

  
Then the men went home and John started yelling at Sherlock.

  
“Why are you constantly crashing my dates? Why can’t you let me have some fun sometimes?” he shouted.

  
“What do you call casework then? I thought a date was when two people who like each other go out and have fun together. You taught me that,” Sherlock calmly replied.

  
“But I’m interested in having a romantic relationship with those women and they want that with me too,” John said.

  
“Pfft. Not the one tonight. All she wanted was to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. She wasn’t really interested in you,” Sherlock scoffed. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out “Also whoever said I wasn’t interested in you in that way?”

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Sherlock abruptly spun around and started for his bedroom. John was speechless.

  
“Y-you…you like…?” he stuttered. John took a breath and asked again. “You like me?”

  
“Of course I like you. You're my best friend,” Sherlock said before shutting his door.

  
John rolled his eyes and went to his flatmate's room. He knocked softly before speaking.

  
“Sherlock, you know that's not what I meant. Can I come in there so we can talk about this?”

  
There was a brief pause before the door slowly opened. Sherlock moved aside so John could enter. John sat on the edge of Sherlock’s bed and before he could start talking, Sherlock spoke.

  
“Fine, yes, I'm interested in you romantically and other ways.”

  
“Wow. O.K. This isn’t something I ever really expected. I definitely hoped for it but never expected,” John paused. “Might as well just come out and say it.”

  
“Yes? I can't deduce you right now.”

  
“I’m in love with you, Sherlock Holmes,” John confessed.

  
The defective gasped. He knew John wanted to be romantically involved with him but he didn’t know that he was in love with him.

  
“I love you too.”

  
John grinned and stood up. His best friend smirked back. Without speaking the walked towards each other and connected their mouths.

  
~Present~

  
John understands that confessing his feelings is difficult for Sherlock even though he is a very emotional person. He just orders to hide it all. Very few people see even just a tiny bit of emotion from Sherlock. Despite all of this, John can't help feel disappointed every once in a while.

  
Sherlock's booming voice broke John from his thoughts.

  
“Something is bothering you. What is it?”

  
John sighed. “Why have you told me you love me only once? I know it’s hard for you to express emotions even with me but it would be nice hear from time to time.”

  
“It’s not that it's hard for me express my emotions to you. It's that my feelings for you haven’t changed. You know how I loathe to repeat myself,” Sherlock replied.

  
John chuckled. “That’s all, you idiot. So I was worrying about nothing. But what about when I say it? Do you get annoyed every time I say ‘I love you'?”

  
Sherlock leaned forward from his chair and gave John a peck on the lips.

  
“No, I love it when you tell me you love me,” Sherlock said.

  
“So you're saying I can say it but you can't?” John frowned.

  
“When you say ‘I love you' it makes me feel validated. I never thought someone would love me besides my family. But even that kind of love is mostly obligatory. Do you want me to say it more often?”

  
“You don't have to if you don’t feel comfortable saying it,” John quickly answered.

  
“That’s not what I asked, John. Do you want me to tell you I love you more often?” Sherlock repeated.

  
“Yes,” John responded without hesitation.

  
“Alright, I will,” Sherlock said as he leaned over to John again.

  
They kissed softly for a few minutes before they came up for air.

  
“I love you,” Sherlock said breathlessly.

  
“I love you too, you git,” John laughed.

  
Before their lips touched again, John backed away.

  
“Wait a moment. Did you repeat yourself before?”

  
“You are the only one I ever make exceptions for, John Watson,” Sherlock grinned.


End file.
